Family forever literally
by I am Earth
Summary: Sealand was killed in an accident, we all know how Latvia, and Iggy and almost everyone will take it. But how about our Nordics? Join the lives of 5 men as they deal with the death of their son/nephew. T for swearing and sadness. If you want the feels welcome. Pairings are SuFin, DenNor and HongIce,
1. Tears

Sealand said nothing as he hopped in the car with England. His parents told him he was being driven home by England. Which of course wasn't a great thing for him. But he promised his mum he would be good so he would. Even if it meant spending time with the British Jerk of Jerks.

They both got in and buckled up. "Are you ready to go twerp" England asked annoyed. Sealand nodded and both pulled out of the parking lot.

5 min later due to laziness...that and Belarus Is trying to kill me...

England stopped at another red light. He looked over at Sealand who was watching the scenery quietly. Oddly enough. He looked at the light. It was green. He started to go when a black suv came swerving around the corner. England looked over and tried to put his arm out. But soon both of the occupants were unconscious.

-timeskip-

England groaned and woke up. He saw white. Heaven? No. It was a hospital. He looked over at the people in his room the Nordics were near Sealand's bed. As well as Hong Kong whom may have came with Iceland. Sweden had tears and Finland was sobbing, Denmark was frowning and hugging an unusually upset Norway. Iceland was hugging Hong Kong. He turned away and saw America, France, and what's his fa-Canadia! No wait...Canada that's it! He whispered

"America, France, Canada, what's going-"

America interrupted by looking up saying "England. Sealand is. Dead."

England's eyes widened and he skin grew paler as he repeated the words.

"D-Dead."


	2. Nordics get a call, and Sea's heaven

**Nordics and Hong Kong's POV.**

The Nordic household was as usual. Sweden was sitting down and reading with Finland who was (sort-of forced meaning Sweden told Finland and Finland was too afraid to say 'no'.) Denmark was bugging Norway who was reading as well and Iceland and Hong Kong (who came over) were snuggling while watching Fruit Base. Soon the phone rang and Sweden picked it up.

"H'll'?"

"Sweden dude it's America!" The Nordics and Hong Kong looked over as Sweden put it on speaker noting the panic in his voice.

"Wh't's wr'ng?" Sweden asked concern lacing his voice.

"It's England and Sealand, this guy came out of nowhere! He was a terrorist. We managed to contain him so you all can kill him but here's the thing."

Sweden's eyes widened. Finland grabbed his coat. Iceland and Hong Kong had theirs on and Denmark and Norway grabbed some torture and killing weapons. (For the terrorist.) Sweden continued.

"Wh't..." He finished. America finished panic, sadness and remorse filled his voice as contained sobs were filling his voice.

"T-They are in the hospital. The steering wheel blocked most of the glass so Iggy will live, but..."

"B't Wh't?" Sweden centered. Knowing where this was going tears appeared in his eyes...No. Not Sealand Please...He is only a kid.

"Sealand's heart wasn't hit because Iggy attempted to save him by using his arm, but Sealand is bleeding internally. H-He He won't make it."

Sweden nodded and after the directions and promises not to hurt England (Which Sweden wasn't going to do anyways. I mean Iggy Tried to save him.) The were in the car and silent. Finland broke the silence by starting to cry.

"Th-This can't be happening. O-our baby is..." He didn't finish as he cried into Sweden's shirt. Sweden said nothing but tears were evident in his eyes. His baby was dying if not dead. By that thought he slammed the gas and they sped to the hospital and neck-brake speed.

~at the hospital~

They entered Sealand's room and saw Sealand lying in a bed. England next to his in a different bed but that wasn't of importance. Their baby was of most importance. Sealand was awake and he saw them and smiled, tears were apparent. "I guess the doctor told you huh?" Sweden and Finland embraced their child. "S-Sweetie. A-are you alright d-do you need anything?" Sealand laid down and smiling. "I just need to tell you I love you, and please d-don't kill E-England." His voice was weaker, the heart rate decreasing. "T-T-tell h-him I-I f-forgive him, and t-tell e-everyone I-I-I a-apologize for being a nuisance and I-I forgive them for anything they did or said that was malicious to me." Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and Hong Kong were now crying and they hugged Sealand. "We forgive you." Denmark said. "We'll always be with you no matter what." Norway said. "We love you baby" Finland said. "'nd d'n't w'rry." Sweden said crying. "We'll see" Iceland began and Hong Kong finished him "You soon." Sealand smiled and closed his eyes. The heart monitor stopped and they cried. Unaware of the guests and England's awakening.

~Meanwhile in heaven.~

Sealand opened his eyes, He felt as if he woke up from a nap, except he wasn't at home. He was in a place, underneath him their was light-blue glowing water under him, and above him was a beautiful sight. Their was a night sky full of stars and the Northern lights. It was beautiful. Like, it was a celestial sight, the stars glowed bright and some fell. and the Northern lights and gold snow-like orbs fell around him.

He felt a presence and turned. He saw 2 men and 5 women. One man reminded Sealand of Germany with long hair, and the other reminded Sealand of a mix between the Italy twins. One woman reminded Sealand of a mix of Denmark and Sweden, another reminded him of Egypt, one of Greece, one of a mix with Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus, and one of England. They smiled and the Greece woman yawned and said "welcome home Sealand, or should I say. Atlantis." Sealand blinked and they introduced themselves. and the Italy man was ancient Rome, the Germany man was Germania, the lady who spoke was ancient Greece, the lady to her left was ancient Egypt, the lady to her right was Britannia, the lady next to Germania was Scandinavia. and the lady next to Scandinavia was Mother Russia. They explained he was the reincarnation of Atlantis which was why he was here. In country heaven. Sealand smiled but looked down. Would he see his family again? Rome as if noticing said "Don't-a be sad, you can visit your family at least-a once a month. Sealand looked up and smiled hugging them. He was at his second home. He never felt this happy ever since he was adopted by Sweden. And he could visit them. Once a month, He looked up and touch the night sky.

Any pain or fear he felt was gone. He smiled and laughed.

**He was Home.**

**(Don't think this was the end, there is much more to go.)**


	3. Tino's Suicide

Tino walked around the house trying to make himself feel better. He couldn't, everything just reminded him if Sealand. T.V.? Nope it reminded him of when Sealand would ask to watch a movie. Baking? Nope, Sealand would do it with him. Something?! Nope sadly. It didn't help. Everything reminded him of Sealand!

Tino decided that if the only way to remember is to live a life of pure utter hell, he would rather be dead.

So...Dead he shall be.

He left at 1:00 when everyone was a sleep. He wrote a note, grabbed a rope, and walked to where Sealand's grave was, with a family picture they took. He smiled at the thought of holding his baby again.

**AT THE GRAVE**

Tino walked up to the stone that said "_Peter Vainmoinen Oxenstierna. A little boy with a big heart, but a short life._" Tino let a few tears slip as he smiled and placed his note under a rock at his baby's grave. He walked over to a nearby tree that was behind the grave (Peter climbed their a lot. It was his favorite.) And climbed it, tying one end to the tree and the other in a noose around his neck. He stood up and smiled at the sky. "It's okay baby, you won't be alone...Anymore." As he said that he walked off the edge letting his body drop. Breaking his neck, making him die a fast death.

**NEXT MORNING.**

Iceland, Hong Kong, Norway, Denmark, and Sweden ran to Peter's grave fearing the worst. They didn't see Tino that morning and knowing how depressed he was he could have done something drastic. They entered the grave and soon their fears were realized. Tino's body was hung limply over Sealand's grave, a peaceful smile and tears graced his face. Sweden being unable to control himself cried out and ran over embracing his wife. As Sweden hugged him he noticed a note under a rock on Peter's grave. He picked it up and it read.

"_Berwald, Matthias, Lukas, Emil, Leon, and everyone else._

_I am very sorry about this, I really am but after Peter's death I couldn't move on. He was my baby, though I was reluctant to be called his mother I came to terms with it, even loved it. But when he died my whole world turned black. I don't know this feeling but I think this may be a feeling all mothers go through when their children die as children. Don't worry about Santa, I found a man named Kris who would take my place, I rid him and his wife of evil, and only replaced him and his wife with joy and purity. Like I said I'm sorry, but I couldn't go on without my baby._

_Berwald-I love you. Matthias-Take care of Lukas.  
>Lukas-Take care of Matthias<br>Emil-Take care of Leon  
>Leon- Take care of Emil. If not I'll return and snipe you.<br>_

_I'm sorry Tino."  
><em>

Berwald cried as the police took down Tino's body.

**IN HEAVEN. **

Tino opened his eyes. He noticed he was wearing his suit but it was made of white. He looked around and saw Sealand standing around a group of men and women. His protectiveness took over and he walked over. Sealand saw him and ran over to him "MAMA MAMA YOUR HERE!" The group turned and Tino saw Rome, Germania, Scandinavia, Ancient Greece, and Ancient Egypt." He picked up Sealand and held him close, hugging him not even thinking of letting go. Peter murmured as he rest his head against Tino. "Mama, I missed you so much." Tino smiled and kissed Peter's head "I missed you to baby, but I am here now and I'll never EVER let you out of my sight again." Rome smiled uncertainly at Germania. If he was right their would be more countries.

As many mystery books say

**_AND THEN THEIR WERE_** _**FIVE**_


End file.
